


Connection

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If this <i>is</i> a dream, I don't want it to end</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my double drabbles, written for a challenge table. Set during their night at the airport.

The room is quiet. The only thing I can hear, besides the beating of my heart, is the steady, subtle sound of our breathing.

Aaron’s lashes brush against my skin as he blinks. Butterfly kisses bring up shivers all over my body, then the soft, sweet sensation of his hair against my cheek brings up more.

He offers me his hand; I take it. But we don’t say a word.

It feels as though we’re in a dream: spellbound, enchanted, drifting one into the other.

If this _is_ a dream, I don't want it to end. If this is waking, I swear I won’t sleep again.

The night moves closer towards morning, upon feet that lightly skim across air. I can’t tell if it’s still snowing outside; I don’t really care. The chill wind can’t penetrate our warm cocoon, and if we’re stranded here forever I can take it. As long as Aaron is in my arms, I can bear anything.

I try not to think about the plane that Aaron didn’t take, the plane that might still carry him away. I shut it out. Because I can’t imagine he’ll want to go, not now.

Not now we’re so…

 _Connected._


End file.
